New Year's Eve
by Mary Penelope
Summary: It's New Year's Eve in Berk, and everyone from How to Train Your Dragon is ready to celebrate the New Year. Especially a certain couple. Slight Hiccup/Astrid fluff. Happy 2011, everybody.  Penelope, over and out!


**New Year's Eve**

_Okay, everyone, it's Mary Penelope, back with another of her stories. First off, I'd just like to say Happy New Year. Can you believe how much has happened in a year? I mean, How to Train Your Dragon came out, I discovered Fan fiction, I made some wonderful friends… It was a very good year. And thus, I've decided that my resolution this year is to try and take at least an hour out of every day to write. So here's my first story of the New Year. Enjoy!_

Hiccup sat on the pathway near the outskirts of Berk, staring at sea. He couldn't believe that in just a few hours, it would be an entirely different year. So much happened in this one year. He had gone from a geek, to a hero. He had stopped an age-old war. He had fallen truly and completely in love, and was loved back. But most importantly, he thought as his best friend padded up behind him, he met Toothless, his first and most loyal friend in the world.

"Hey bud." He greeted the large Night Fury. "Seen Astrid?"

Toothless growled in an endearing way, and gestured up the path. Clearly, that meant that she was coming. The entire gang had made plans to meet to celebrate the New Year. But Hiccup and Astrid secretly agreed to meet up early in order to get some 'quality' time together. She should be there any minute.

Toothless noticed the dreamy look that his rider always got when he thought about the pretty blonde girl he hung out with so much. Grinning, he nudged Hiccup and gave him a pointed look.

"Oh, get out of here, you useless reptile." Hiccup laughed. Toothless huffed, pretending to be hurt as he walked away, although inside he was sniggering.

He crept off into the bushes and waited for the show to begin.

Astrid came running down the wooden planks, desperate to reach Hiccup. She rushed around the corner and ended up smashing into him, knocking him off balance. She gasped.

"Oh my goodness Hiccup, I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry… Are you okay?"

Hiccup laughed and got up unsteadily. "I'm fine, Astrid. Just as eager to see you as you seem to be to see me."

The two laughed and Astrid helped him over to the edge, where they sat down and just listened for a little while. They listened to the sound of the crashing waves below. They listened to the wind and seagulls. But mainly, they listened to each other, and the way their hearts seemed perfectly in beat.

Finally, Hiccup turned to Astrid. "Isn't this wonderful? A great year has gone by, and a new one is about to come. Just thinking about all the wonderful things that happened this year makes me wonder what's gonna happen next."

"Mmm, well you know," Astrid replied. "There's still time to make this little year even better." She leaned in and kissed Hiccup. They stayed that way for about three minutes until there was a slight disruption behind them.

"Aw, look at the lovebirds!" Tuffnut cooed mockingly.

"I knew it!" Snotlout claimed. "I just _knew_ you two would be out here, doing that."

"Oh, can it Snotlout." Ruffnut told him. "You said nothing of the kind."

"Maybe not," 'Lout shot back. "But I was _thinking_ it! That counts!"

"Yeah. Not much though." Fishlegs told him.

Hiccup and Astrid stared at their friends, slightly amused and slightly annoyed at the interruption. But whether they liked it or not, the gang was there now, and they weren't about to leave. So Hiccup just invited them to sit down.

A few hours later, the village of Berk counted down the minutes until the sun would come up, claiming the first day of a new year. The six friends took a small flight as it came up, symbolizing another year of friendship and unity with the dragons.

Later on, as Hiccup walked Astrid back to her house, he stopped. "Astrid, I just wanna say that, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I hope you'll always be mine."

"Oh, Hiccup." She sighed. "I love you more than I love Belle, and I always will. I'll never leave you."

Hiccup smiled at his girlfriend. "Happy New Year, Astrid." He told her, snuggling up close.

"Happy New Year, Hiccup." She smiled, placing her hand on top of his.

_Awwwwwww! Okay, well I'm off to watch our fav. movie. Happy New Year everyone! And remember, I love reviewers almost as much as I love to write! R&R!_

_Penelope, over and out!_


End file.
